


Epiphany

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Love Confessions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien comes to a realization about his feelings towards both Marinette and Ladybug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

_Ladybug, I’m sorry…_

But if I were to run into Ladybug right now, she wouldn’t have any idea who I was, nor would she assume that I used to be in love with her as Chat Noir… 

 

_It’s not that I don’t love her, for I still do. It’s just that the type of love I feel for her is admiration and more distant, whereas Marinette’s is more familiar and she’s my friend._

_Besides, she’s more likely to reciprocate than Ladybug, isn’t she?_

There’s nothing wrong with admitting that the target of my affections has shifted, but there’s a part of me that still feels like I’m being selfish. I should talk to someone, but the one person who I want to speak to is dead, so I fall asleep and hope nothing horrible happens in the morning. 

 

* * *

 

It’s raining when I wake up, but I can always give Marinette her gift later. She’s standing under a ladybug-shaped umbrella, and I run towards her, not caring that I accidentally left my umbrella at my house by accident. 

 

_That’s a good omen, I hope…_

“Marinette, I need to tell you something.” 

 

“…are you alright?! I hope you didn’t… um, you were going to say something, right?” she asks, as she raises her umbrella above both of our heads. 

 

“You were never just my friend, Marinette. I love you.” 


End file.
